


Just Once More

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Each time he comes to her, he tells himself it will be the last.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Just Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> Written for Love Fest 2020 and prompted by LadyKenz347. Prompt: Forbidden love

"You shouldn't be here."

The words lacked intensity, whispered against Charlie's skin on a sigh of pleasure. 

On the sturdy kitchen table in her home, his brother's wife was splayed out beneath him, dress pushed up to her hips and all sense of propriety gone. 

Their politeness had ended as soon as the back door shut behind him. 

"We shouldn't…" Fleur's words trailed off. With his fingers buried inside her, curling to hit just the right spot, Charlie stilled. 

"Would you like me to leave?"

The space between them was fraught with tension, and for a few scant seconds, he thought she was going to say yes.

Delicate fingers traced his jaw. Her bright blue eyes burned as they passed over his face, and he swore he felt heat left in their wake.

"Do I ever?" The corner of her mouth pulled up in a soft smile, passion and guilt warring for control of her expression. 

He understood. It wasn't right, what they were doing. It wasn't right that when Bill came back from each work trip abroad, Charlie hugged him, clapping him on the shoulder and staring him dead in the eyes as if nothing had changed.

It was wrong.

But he couldn't stop. He was addicted now, unable to think of anything but her when he'd gone too long without a fix—when he'd gone too long without feeling her come apart around him.

It hadn't happened immediately. No, they'd danced around each other for a while, trying to convince themselves they still held any semblance of morals. 

Their resolve had inevitably crumbled, and now he was fucking his brother's wife on the kitchen table in their cozy home as if he had the right.

Charlie held still for a moment, watching Fleur blink up at him while her fingers caressed his skin. He wanted to remember this moment; the way her eyes were a little hazy with pleasure, the way her normally perfectly coiffed hair was mussed and falling around her shoulders.

Surging forward, he pressed his lips to hers, relishing in the sweet little sounds she made against his mouth.

His fingers pumped in and out of her, thumb running over her most sensitive spot, the little bundle of nerves swollen under his touch.

Breaking their kiss with a plaintive cry, she fell apart, clenching and pulsing around his fingers. Barely giving her time to catch her breath, he positioned himself at her entrance, one hand on the back of her neck holding her tight against him, resting their foreheads together.

He slowly pushed into her, and any guilt he'd held earlier fell away. There was no room for it here, not when being with her, being  _ in _ her felt like this.

Like magic, the kind that had sometimes sparked from his fingers when he was young, before he learned to control it.

Wild. 

Free.

He moved his hands to grasp her hips and she leaned back onto the table, resting on her elbows. Fingers digging into her soft flesh, he pushed roughly in and out of her, never slowing even when the table creaked from the strain. 

With one final thrust, Charlie layered his body over hers, hips stuttering as he came.

As they both came down from their high, he rested his head on the softness of her chest, fighting the urge to purr like a contended lion when her fingers carded gently through his hair.

He wanted to remember this.

Here, like this, she wasn't his sister-in-law. She was just… 

His.


End file.
